Gundam Seed Hope
by Hare15
Summary: C.E 75, two years have passed since the last war. Peace is now a everyday thing, but there are still those who call for war. What will happen when another war breaks out.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_C.E 73,_

The Earth Alliance Forces (EAF) and the ZAFT Forces headed to ORB, Onogoro Island. There, the two forces signed a new treaty, the " Treaty of the White Dove ", meaning the treaty of peace.

The crew of the Archangel and Eternal returned back to their normal life. Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala and some members of the Archangel and Eternal returned back to the mansion taking care of orphans. Cagalli Yula Attha continues to bring the world into peace while Athrun Zala, accepting the request from Cagalli, joined the ORB defense force.

_C.E 75,_

Two years have passed since the last war, although peace has returned, every nation still are producing MS and Gundams as well as training recruits, all nations including ORB.


	2. Phase 1: Peace

**Phase 1: Peace**

_Onogoro Island_

" Guys, guys, gather round here, the commander wants a word with us." Xin shouted, as everybody, who were resting under the shades stood up and gathered around their commander, Athrun Zala.

" Listen up all, tomorrow, we are having new recruits joining our squad. " Athrun announced. " Rookies." Ben cheered. Athrun Zala, appointed commander two years ago and given his own squad. His job was to train new recruits in his squad and prepare them to defend ORB in any situation. No doubt, the Zala Squadron rose up quickly and was a Elite Squad in no time. "Report tomorrow at 1200 at Hangar 2. All squads will first begin with the opening ceremony and after it, the new recruits will arrive."

" YES SIR " All the squad members said in unison and broke off.

The squad started walking out discussing about the new recruits that would arrive the next day. All were in groups except Fabian. Xin poked Knasrijam, as he guessed the number of new recruits, pointing towards Fabian. Knasrijam immediately got the signal and through Xin fingers, they counted 1 to 3 before springing up on Fabian.

" Get Off Me " Fabian said as he struggled to throw Knasrijam and Xin away from him.

" Hey hey, a smile a day keeps the doctor away." Knasrijam said as he pointed up his index finger.

" Thank you for your wisdom, old wise one. " Xin said as he bowed to Knasrijam. " Anyway, wanna go to the arcade, they got a new game."

" No thanks." Fabian declined as he boarded his car and said, " You know I hate crowds." before driving off.

" Oooo " Knasrijam made. " Cold as ice as usual huh? "

" Let's ignore him, I don't wanna wait in the line." Xin said as he boarded his own car and drove off after Knasrijam had boarded the car too.

* * *

Xin and Knasrijam arrived at the arcade after a 15 minute drive. " Yeah, no lines." Xin shouted as he rushed towards one of the free game station. " _Gundams In The Skies: VS_ . Been waiting for it. C'mon Knas, watcha waiting for? Afraid I will kick your ass?"

" As if, I've been raring to go since I was born. " Knasrijam shouted as he dashed to the empty game station opposite of the one Xin was in and they both started battling each other.

While playing the video game and unknown to Xin, a boy was standing behind him and watching him throughout the game.

"YEAH" Xin shouted after successfully beating Knasrijam.

It was this moment which Xin noticed the boy standing behind him. Xin stared at the boy while the boy looked back at him at said: " Name's Gary " as he put out his hand to shake. " You're pretty good at it, but are you game to beat me." Xin continued staring at Gary with Knasrijam joining him and after about a minute or so, Xin shook Gary's hand and accepted his challenge. Gary took Knasrijam previous seat and said, " I'm called the King of Gundams you know. Scared now ain't you."

Xin sat there without saying anything.

They started the game and to Xin surprise, he ended the game in a minute flat. " King Of Gundams?" Xin exclaimed. " 1 minute and the king of gundams lost." Xin looked at Knasrijam and he too looked at Xin, after a few seconds of silence, the two of them burst out laughing, " King of Gundams? how bout King of Debris , that's a better name for you. "

Gary stood up, walking away from the pair, apparently shocked from the defeat. Little did he knew that the person he was just facing against was a elite in the Zala squadron

" Oooo " Knasrijam made, " Look at that girl, stunning dude." He was referring to a girl standing outside a restaurant opposite of the arcade.

" Stunning " Xin said as he stared at the girl.

As they stood there starting, they did not noticed Gary walking towards the girl until when she held his hand.

" He knew her. " Knasrijam said as his mouth fell open.

" Forget it, I'm going home, it's a big day tomorrow. " Xin said as he nudged Knasrijam to get on the car.


	3. Phase 2: The Zala Squadron

**Phase 2: The Zala Squadron**

_Onogoro Island, ORB Military Base_

It was a fine day, as it was to be the entry for new recruits. All members of the Zala Squadron reported on time, took off in the newly produced, Gairay, which was still in its testing phrase. The opening ceremony proceeded with no flaws and finally, it was time for the arrivals of the recruits.

After the squad members introduced themselves, Athrun stepped forward and introduced himself, " You all should know who I am, but for those who don't, I am Athrun Zala, Commander for the Zala Squadron. Please step forward and introduce yourself one by one beginning from the left. "

The left most recruit stepped forward and reported his name, which was then followed by the one beside him and so on. Half-way through, Knasrijam spotted that standing on the far right of the line was the boy that they met yesterday at the arcade and beside him, the girl from yesterday was standing there. He nudged Xin, who was beside him and pointed to them. Xin noticed them and gave a small laugh. Fabian, who was standing directly in front of the boy, kept staring at him, for he knew that something of this boy that was familiar. Then, as Fabian was thinking, the girl beside the boy stood forward and introduced herself, " My name's Rei, I'm 18."

" Just Rei? " Athrun looked at her.

" Yes sir, I'm a orphan and my name was given to me by him." Rei said she looked at Gary. Gary, who was looking around the base did not noticed Rei looking at him and did not knew it was his turn until Rei nudged him.

" Oh, sorry, my name's Gary, Age 18, and I'm an orphan like her too. " Gary introduced as he pointed towards Rei, nothing of him shows that he is bothered by the fact that he was a orphan. Athrun did not asked about Gary name, knowing that this was the name that he gave himself.

An Orphan, with the name of Gary, he must be... no, he can't be him. Fabian thought for he himself was a orphan too.

" Both of you're orphans, we ourselves have one too. " Athrun said as he looked towards Fabian, who avoided his gaze. " Ok, so, welcome to the Zala Squadron, before we begin, I'm going to break up you all, there's only 6 new recruits but there's 9 of the old fellows."

Athrun began to look at both sides and started breaking them up, 2 new recruits to 3 of the members. In the end, Rei and Gary was " entrusted " to Xin, Knasrijam and Fabian.

" These group will be how you are going to train for the upcoming months, besides the usual training, we will also have to train for the Annual Alliance Meet, where the 3 different forces, ZAFT, EA and ORB, will have their best squad representing their own country showcasing their country's productions. " Athrun announced after the groupings. " So for now, red coats, please show the green coats around."

" Hey Gary, are you by any from Morphes Home." Fabian asked Gary as they walked below the group.

" How did you know? " Gary replied sounding shocked.

" Nothing, just a guess. " Fabian said and walked off ahead.

" Don't mind him. " Xin said. " It already good that he's speaking to you on the first meeting." Gary gave a confused look upon hearing Xin words. " Even to us, he rarely speaks." Gary gave a nod.

Xin, Knasrijam and Fabian took Rei and Gary around the area, showing them everything. Once, they had to armlock Gary out of their hangar to prevent Gary, who was trying to get into the cockpit of one the Gairays.

* * *

After about 2 month's training, Athrun announced that the Annual Alliance Meet was coming up in a month. " Only 6 of you will be representing our squad, these representatives can be any of you here, including the newcomers. " As athrun said these, a wave of excitement swept through the green coats who was standing at the front. " As I was saying, " Athrun continued, breaking the murmurs, " Only 6 of you will be chosen and after being chosen, we still have to be chosen among all the other squads before being able to represent ORB. So, when I calls your name, please step forward. Xin ", 'Expected' Xin said as he stepped forward. Athrun continued to announce the names, " Knarijam, Fabian, Ben, Rei and Gary ", each of them had a different reaction when stepping forward, Gary's reaction however, was the biggest.

Through the next few weeks, the 6 chosen pilots worked their hardest to maximize their skills. And finally, at the last week before the Annual Alliance Meet, the different squads were called to show their piloting skills and at long last, the squad hard work paid off, they were going to represent ORB.

At the last few days, the 6 of them worked even harder, and at long last, the Annual Alliance Meet was a night away.


End file.
